Liselotte Cretia
Summary Liselotte Cretia is the third child and the only daughter of Duke Cretia Family, a prominent Noble household on Galwark Kingdom, she is the top most sought noble daughter in the whole country and can even be considered unreachable flower. She graduated from the royal academy by skipping grade several times, build a business that grow into an international enterprises famous in neighboring countries, become a governor and develop a city that she got from her parents into one of the most prosperous city in the kingdom, all while she still just 15 years old. A smart beautiful girl with duke rank connection, a prosperous city and successful company, all of those would fall to the hand of any man that get her, attracted by that, Liselotte become so sought after she keep receiving marriage proposal from noble from all over the country, even up to the same duke rank. Yet there's no one that manage to successfully take her hand, there's also no news nor rumor about her getting close with any man, she don't even interact with men outside for business or work, that, until she came to the Galwark Hero Introduction party with Haruto as her partner. Liselotte possesses the memories of Minamoto Rikka, a highschool girl from Japan. Appearance Liselotte is a pretty girl with an aura that exudes a soft and gentle atmosphere, her most prominent feature are her long and wavy light blue hair with a tinge of silver, together with her kind big eyes with matching color with her hair, round face with soft cheek that make anyone that look at her feel calm. she has a slender body that can't be guessed under her attire that full of lace and ribbon, a slim waistline, and quite the ample bosom no one can complain. Personality Liselotte has a personality that match her appearance, she's really a sweet and gentle girl, she didn't mind going down to the field in battle to heal her people herself, she didn't underestimate and look down on people under her rank, she's also a calm and collected girl, impeccable manner and has a strong will that enable her to talk and negotiate on the same footing even when going against veteran merchant or prominent noble. she saw people through their merit, attitude and their work, as long they pass all that, she don't mind about their background. She's also fair and impartial, not gonna side with one side just because they are a noble and treat people under her judgement as equal, that make her trustworthy for many merchant, because under her judgement, even noble can't wriggle their way out from their mistake. Though when nobody around aside from Aria, especially after a hard day or after something stressful, Liselotte often start to act sloppily, just like a normal modern girl on holiday, just lazying around on her bed History There's no mention when Liselotte regain her previous life memory, but when she was 8, she come barging on her father office, told him that she has no intention of getting an arranged marriage and want to pick her partner herself, and to have the power to do that, she ask her father to fulfill her wish if she can graduate from her school before 12, her ghastly expression and seriousness win her, her father promises, and she did just that. she graduate after only 2.5 years passed, when she's still in her 10, she then got what she want, a city for herself, Almond, where she set it as a base for her own company, Rikka firm, purge all the noble that obstructing her, headhunting all the talent she need, using all the modern knowledge she has to make a bunch of modern item, she develop both the city and the firm to international success. WN Route ''Before Hero Summoning Almond Raid Galwark Ball Liselotte Confession Ladies Battle LN Route Hero Welcome Arbor Wedding Road Ambush Amande Raid Post Clean-Up Galarc Ball Duel Secret Party Omiai Relationship ;'Rio / Haruto Amakawa' :As Rio, Liselotte have no idea because when they meet, Rio are wearing hood to be low profile because he's a fugitive, while Rio suspect Liselotte as a reincarnator because of all the modern item Rikka firm sell, though he has no idea that the clerk that serving him in front of him are Liselotte herself. :As Haruto the traveller their relationship started in quite a stiff way, mostly because Haruto overly cautious tendency toward anyone from noble society, he also has suspicion about Liselotte from Rikka firm modern item, and he thought Liselotte can be threat if she want to keep the secret about Rikka firm under wrap while in actuality, it's the opposite, Liselotte producing modern item out of lonely feeling, she hoped to find someone that also reincarnated like her using her modern item as sign. :While Liselotte seeing Haruto as an overly capable man, his manner, his ability in conversation, negotiation, his strength, everything about him are something she never before seen in her life as noble, after she watch him fight in monster raid, she can't see the bottom of his strength and feel awed by him, at first she tried to gain his favor by using her beautiful chamberlain but with no result, she got more chance to interact with him when they went to the party as partner, something that create an uproar in the noble society, though when they meet the hero, she start feeling strange after hearing Haruto pronouncing Satsuki name really naturally. :After Haruto receive his title, Liselotte are grumbling about how everybody just trying to cut in line while she's the one that found him first, then Aria advice her to stop approaching him with half assed plan and just go for him sincerely as a single girl because that's the only way she think that will somehow had a chance against Haruto, next day, Haruto visit the Cretia family as farewell before leaving the kingdom, telling the Cretia's his official name, Amakawa Haruto, something that shaken Liselotte big time. :Liselotte next meeting with Haruto are when he escort Christina to Restoration, Liselotte took that chance to ask Haruto if he believed in a previous life only to change her mind and pullback her words, she ask once again after returning from restoration only for Haruto to give vague answer and apologize because he has urgent business up north and have no time for that kind of discussion, her next chance are when he hear Haruto gonna escort Christina to Galwark and request if she can accompany them, she spent an entire time putting her oker face dealing with Charlotte antics until she got Haruto to spare his time for her alone. :Liselotte got time alone with Haruto in his mansion where she once again ask if Haruto believe in in previous life in which he once again answer vaguely, she then told him that she know him in the previous life, something that for once, shock him, she ask why he keep answering vaguely that Haruto answer as precaution, Liselotte are noble, and there's a chance she tried to silence people that know her secret, an answer that truly depressed her, Haruto then ask why she make modern item, that Liselotte answer simply because she's really lonely and wonder if there someone else wit the same circumstance as her, Haruto then told her that she is someone he trust the most in Galwark now, and now that he's somehow part of Galwark nobility, he intent to keep their relationship nicely, something that make her really happy. ;'Sumeragi Satsuki ' :in WN, After hearing about Rikka firm and all their product and business, Satsuki had a suspicion that Liselotte are a Japanase, something that she had ever since in the party where Liselotte pronouncing her name in a strangely familiar way as if she used to that kind of name, something that Haruto affirm afterward ;'Ayase Miharu' :in WN, there's barely any interaction between Liselotte and Miharu. ;'Latifa' :In WN, After Liselotte manage to reveal her past to Haruto, she start reminiscing about the bus, and remember about the grade school girl that often rides with them too, and Haruto answer that the girl also reborn there and maybe someday, they can meet together again. ;'Sakata Hiroaki' :Hiroaki's a horndog that think most of the time with his lower head, and off course a beautiful girl like Liselotte are totally to his liking, and Liselotte gentle aura and ability in conversation make him even more attracted to her, he keep trying to impress her with his story, he barged in on Cretia family waiting room at the party to meet Liselotte haughtily only to shrink away, meek as a lamb, when meeting the rest of her family, in WN, hiroaki went into panic and flee at the party raid, and after everything over, he act big, and drag Liselotte away from Haruto, her official escort to near him for 'safety' while actually his forceful method hurt Liselotte instead and Hiroaki always went to a badmood everytime he find out he still hasn't receive any marriage proposal from her family although other noble already sent theirs to him. :While Liselotte as an ex-japanese highschool girl know very well about the true nature of Hiroaki, his goal of harem and his typical personality, all what he knows are mostly internet information and he treats this world as a game with him as the main protagonist, she's pretty sure sooner or later Hiroaki gonna make a big blunder where she later found out true when Hiroaki pick a fight with Haruto and nearly caused a disaster. ;'Charlotte Galwark' :Charlotte and Liselotte had a professional relationship, like a master and vassal, though it's not out of loyalty, but as the Cretia are a big family that supporting the nation, and liselotte has the responsibility to protect that name, botch of them understand the nature of aristocratic society, and both know what each other capable to do, while Charlotte also has some respect on all of Liselotte achievement even when they actually just 1 year apart in age. ;'Aria Gavaness' :After her household fall, Aria that becoming adventurer start coming to hate noble after they keep bugging her that she choose to move out of country, yet in the new country she was found out by Liselotte, although she reject her offer at first, Liselotte persistent effort in the end pays, and Aria start serving her, and in a short time, she become Liselotte grand chamberlain, Aria really like and respect her new master, she's also the only one that know Liselotte sloppy side. ;'Cosette' :Cosette are one of Liselotte trusted chamberlain ;'Natalie' :Natalie are one of Liselotte trusted chamberlain ;'Chloe''' :Chloe are Liselotte newest aide Ability As a reincarnator, Liselotte are better educated than the rest of the people in that world though it's only at the level of highschool education, and also, Liselotte born with enormous amount of mana, even bigger than Celia. overall, her ability are: * Magic (Enormous mana] * Modern Knowledge * Art of Conversation * Swordmanship (just for self defense) Trivia * Both Rikka (Liselotte) and Suzune (Latifa) know about each other and what each other doing on the bus every time, Haruto the only one that didn't realize what this two girls are doing. * Although Liselotte mana are bigger than Celia, because she's not dabbling in magic research like Celia, no one knows about her magical strength, instead, she's more into business and governing her own city using her modern knowledge. Gallery Liselotte Cretia.jpg|Liselotte_Profilepic V0201.png|Syr Flova, wait...wrong.., loliselotte! V1001.jpg|At Galwark party, Escorted by Haruto V1301.jpg|Liselotte enjoying Haruto chocolatte V0604.jpg|Liselotte healing some soldier Liselotte (1).jpg|Liselotte in winter V0601.jpg|Liselotte and Haruto V1500.jpg|Liselotte and Haruto Liselotte (4).jpg|Liselotte Design V0802.jpg|The 3 Reincarnator Liselotte (2).jpg|Loliselotte_Design V0902.jpg|Liselotte and the Galwark party ladies V0205.png|LoLiselotte and Cosette V0505.jpg|Liselotte welcoming Flora and Hiroaki V0609.png|Liselotte seeing Hiroaki divine raiment V0610.png|Liselotte, listening Hiroaki bullshit V0613.png|Liselotte introducing herself to Haruto V0806.jpg|Liselotte, Hiroaki, and Roana V0812.jpg|Liselotte and Miharu V0905.jpg|Liselotte eating Haruto cooking V0908.jpg|Haruto, escorting both Miharu and Liselotte LiselotteChibi.png|Liselotte_CB Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Galwark Category:Rikka Firm Category:Cretia